A Fox in the Snow
by Kitesvara
Summary: The ikkou do someone a good turn and she helps them in return. This is a sequel to my story "Collar", and you really need to read that if you want to understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: A Fox In The Snow  
Author: Pip  
Series: 2nd in "Collar" series  
Rating: M (NC-17 chapters posted on my journal)  
Pairing Goku/Sanzo  
Warnings: None really. A happy Sanzo?  
Notes: I really, really wanted to write some sympathetic, powerful, female characters. There's been a lot of talk on some of my groups about a lack of a positive female presence in slash and yaoi fic and I wanted to do my bit to remedy the situation in my own writing.**

**Saiyuki Belongs to Kazuya Minekura.**

A Fox in the Snow

Chapter 1

It was cold. Really cold. Snow lay on the ground, on the branches of the trees. There was ice on the banks of the rivers and many of the streams they encountered were completely frozen. Sanzo could see a plume of cooling mist before his face, where his warm breath met the coldness of the air. He pulled his hood a little further down. Goku, sitting next to him, tossed a blanket over the pair of them and leaned against his side. Sanzo's arm went around his shoulders.

"That better, Saru? You've been shivering for the last fifteen minutes." Goku smiled up at him and nodded, drawing the blanket closer about his wind-bitten face. Gojyo looked back at them over his shoulder, his red ponytail swishing in the wind, vivid against the whiteness of the snow.

"You guys want the thermos? There's still plenty of coffee in it." Gojyo asked, with a grin.

"Thanks!" Replied Goku, taking it from him, pouring a cupful of the steaming liquid and handing it to Sanzo, who sipped it and handed it back. Goku warmed his hands on the cup for a moment or two then sipped it himself and passed it back to Sanzo. It was an odd, affectionate little ritual, this sharing of body warmth and coffee and their companions watched with amusement, saying nothing. They had their own rituals. Gojyo was teasing Hakkai, who was responding in kind, their talk peppered with double entendres. Sanzo wasn't really listening, he was warm now, and comfortable. Goku's head rested against his shoulder and the smell of the coffee was strong in his nostrils. He shifted slightly as Goku slid his arm around his waist. His cheek dropped against the monkey's hair. Contentment had always been such a rare thing, something to be treasured and he had felt a good deal of it recently. It was Goku's gift to him, along with so many others. He had tried hard not to allow his demeanor to change. He couldn't afford for their enemies to think he'd gone soft or to permit them to use his feelings for Goku as a weapon against him or worse, to use him against Goku, but he was far happier and anyone who really knew him would notice. Gojyo and Hakkai certainly had. Sanzo drifted, until he saw something move in the snow out of the corner of his eye. It was small and white and was gone in a flash. He watched for it again and it reappeared, apparently keeping pace with them a couple of minutes later.

"Goku, do you see that?" He whispered, hoping that whatever was tailing them didn't hear.

"See what?" Goku whispered in reply.

"Over there, in the trees. I think it's following us. It's tiny and moving very fast."

"I see it! It's a fox spirit and I think it wants to speak to us. Stop Hakkai!"

Hakuryuu slid to a halt in a shower of snow. The white vixen trotted out into the road and jumped onto the bonnet, crouching low because the metal was warm and she cold. She looked at each of them in turn with bright, intelligent eyes.

"Can we help you, my lady?" Hakkai asked politely. She nodded.

"If you please." She replied in kind. A fox woman. Supernatural, dangerous, whimsical. Capable of great cruelty or kindness.

"And how can we help?" Hakkai continued, his manners almost courtly.

"The winter is harsh," She said "and my cubs were born late in the summer and are too young to hunt." She spoke with a faint accent. "I fear that without your help they may starve before I can find prey."

"I see your problem." Hakkai replied. "Sanzo, we bought a lot of beef jerky in the last town for emergencies. Can we spare some, do you think?"

"I think so. Enough to feed the fox lady and her cubs for a few days at least, then you'll be able to bring down some prey." He smiled at the fox woman. Caution was by far the best policy with foxes and this one was in trouble. She was intelligent and she had children to feed. They could hardly turn their back on her. "May we give you a lift back to your den?"

"Thankyou, I would appreciate that." She replied, bobbing her pretty, triangular head. "I used a great deal of energy chasing you." She leaped into the back seat, onto Goku's knee. He wrapped her in a generous fold of the blanket. She crouched low, trying to get warm. Hakuryuu roared back to life. She looked up at Sanzo. "You are Genjyo Sanzo, aren't you?" Sanzo nodded. "Then you should know that War Prince Homura passed through here earlier today, with his companions and a contingent of men-at-arms. He's planning to lay a trap for you. I heard him discussing it with his companions, so take care. I will give you all a spell, which should even up the odds." She smiled toothily at him. "I dislike that man." She turned her head and looked at Goku. "And if you are Son Goku you should be especially careful. He needs you for purposes of his own."

"_Needs_ me? I thought he was just playing games. Thanks, you've been amazingly helpful!" Goku grinned at her, friendly to a fault.

"Don't thank me! You helped me first and I pay my debts. My den is just down here, about fifty meters into the forest. Would you care to eat your meal with us? That will give me the opportunity to cast the spell I promised you." Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu and pulled off the road.

"And it'll mean we can meet your cubs!" Goku seemed delighted with the possibility. "I'll carry the gear..." He packed a bag of food, with a generous portion of jerky and eggs for the foxes and enough for a meal for themselves. Hakuryuu changed form and rode on Hakkai's shoulder. The fox trotted ahead of them, leading the way. Her den was much larger than they had expected. There was a fireplace with a blazing fire and a thick rug in front of it. A basket rested on the rug and as soon as their mother entered five little cubs came tumbling out. The four of them sat and played with the cubs for a time and then Hakkai started to prepare a meal. He soaked the jerky for the foxes, scrambled them half a dozen eggs and made a wonderful-smelling stew for everyone else.

Gojyo looked around and noticed a desk in one corner, a chest and cupboard, as well as the fireplace. There was far more to this fox than met the eye.

"Lady, this may be a dumb question, but how did you manage to light the fire?"

"I have a human form as well as a vulpine one. I'm, Seruei, one of the kin of Inari, so I guess that makes me a goddess of sorts."

"So you didn't actually need our help, after all." Said Sanzo, his tone carefully neutral.

"I certainly needed your help. The snow has arrived very early and even I can't find game where there is none. It's a week's walk to the nearest settlement. My kitlings would not have survived without your help. I _did_ want to know what manner of people you were, though. I wanted to help you against Homura but I needed to know I wouldn't make matters worse if I did. If you had compassion on my plight, especially at some cost to yourselves, I knew it would be safe to trust you."

"I see." Sanzo replied. One of the cubs sidled up and nibbled his fingers. He smiled and stroked the little creature's ears. The cub caught his hand between her jaws, gently, and nibbled his fingers.

"Why do you want to stop Homura doing whatever it is he wants to do?" He asked Seruei, looking up from her engaging daughter.

"Because he's bitter and disgruntled. I'm afraid of him and what his plans may be. Because of the way he spoke about you and particularly Goku, as if he was an object, a pawn in his game. People are not possessions and it's wrong and shameful to treat them as if they are. The ease with which he spoke of killing the three of you, as if you were mere obstacles in his way also rubbed my fur the wrong way. I know some of your story. When I was considering what to do I spoke with Inari and asked for his advice, so I know what you're going and why and that Homura should be prepared to put that in jeopardy for his own selfish purposes..." She chattered angrily.

"What, exactly, did Homura say? Can you remember word for word?" Sanzo sipped his tea. Seruei settled her chin on her paws.

"He was eating a meal with his friends with his warriors close by but I was able to get close to them with the aid of a little magic. He said that he wanted to set a trap for you and he intends to abduct Son Goku." She looked at Goku. "He said that you would be essential for the ritual he would need to perform later. He went on to say that you had more power than you could ever imagine and that with you on their side they could not fail." She looked back at Sanzo. "He wants to talk him into it if he can, or seduce him but he made it clear that he will kill the three of you and take both Goku and the Maten scripture by force if he must. He made it clear that he didn't think persuasion or seduction would work, that the relationship between the two of you was too strong and therefore the third option was most likely. He seems to want revenge against heaven. I don't know why. I stayed hidden, hoping to hear more but the wind changed direction and carried their words away from me."

"Then we must be on our guard. I have no intention of losing either." Sanzo voice was full of determination. Seruei smiled in her foxy way, her white ears pricked forward.

"I did not think that you'd want to lose your family any more than I wanted to lose mine. When I saw you two in the back of your car, sharing a blanket and a cup, I knew I couldn't let Homura harm any of you if I could stop him." She fell silent for a moment and then continued. "I have an idea that might help all of you." She continued. "I can create a telepathic link between you that will be active when, and with whom, you want it to be and will drop away when you don't need it. I think it would be the most helpful gift I could give you in thanks for all you've done for me. Will you accept it?"

Sanzo thought for a moment, thinking through the possibilities and realized that to be able to communicate, even over short distances, without words and without a line of sight could be very valuable. Then he glanced at Goku and saw possibilities there, too. It didn't sound too invasive, either, if it could be dropped at will.

"It sounds very helpful." He said. "Over what sort of distances?"

"For you about two miles. For Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku, much more." She looked thoughtful.

"And you could include us all?" Asked Gojyo.

"Certainly. You could speak to one another as if you were in the same room together or you could single one another out and just speak to that person."

"I'd certainly be happy to do that." Said Goku, smiling delightedly at the idea.

"And I." Said Hakkai. Gojyo nodded as well.

"Thankyou," Said Sanzo. "This could be extremely valuable to us."

" Then I must change form. I'll need hands to cast the spells." Her form started to shimmer and change and soon a pretty, white-haired young woman, with bright, apple-green eyes, stood before them. Her features were sharp, delicate and elegant and she was simply dressed in a white tunic and trousers. Her hair fell in long bangs about her face but was cut short and fluffy at the back. She had retained her fox ears and her little fangs. She smiled in a friendly, unselfconscious fashion, then turned to the desk in the corner and picked up a small box, which she placed carefully on the table. From it she took a little ink jar, filled with gold ink and a fine calligraphy brush.

Goku was first on her list. She looked into his face and then took his chin between her thumb and forefinger, turning his face this way and that, looking for a surface on which to draw. "You are not what I expected, Son Goku. Not from the way I heard Homura speak of you."

"What were you expecting?" He asked, as she raised her brush and dipped it in the golden ink. She smiled.

"I was expecting an eight foot bruiser with a very bad attitude and enough yokuryu to ooze from you and lie a foot thick on the floor of my little cave. I would have been afraid to bring you back here and allow you to play with my kitlings." She sang a single note and drew her brush down his cheek. She smiled, as if pleased with her handiwork. She sang a different note and drew her brush across. "And what do I find? A very sweet youth that I would have been proud to have raised myself. You love life, your friends, your journey. A good way to be. Please, don't let that change." Three more notes, three more strokes of her brush. She sang all five notes in rapid succession, tracing the character in the air before his face. It glowed in the air and then faded. "There! The ink will be absorbed by your skin and will leave no trace." She smiled at him. "Sanzo, you're next!"

Sanzo took his place. The vixen washed her brush and took a bottle of purple ink from the box.

"You are a strange one, Genjyo Sanzo. So much pain, so much strength and courage. A solitary human in a party of powerful youkai, with the monkey king as your companion and yet it's you who leads. You must be so very strong! But Sanzo, keep track of the number of demons you kill. You know as well as I do that the legends are true. If you were to change and you had no limiter the result would be catastrophic." Her smile reflected her concern.

"I'll do as you suggest, it's been bothering me for a while. I've not been keeping count and I should have been. I know it's more or less inevitable. If I'm to defend myself I must be prepared to kill youkai who attack me, so eventually I'll change. I see no way around it." Sanzo replied. Seruei nodded. "As long as you anticipate it and make plans. We cannot afford to lose you. You need a limiter and you need someone who can create one for you, as you can create one for Goku." She dipped her brush in the purple ink. She sang as she drew the character, her brush sweeping across his pale, ivory skin.

Gojyo was next. She used red ink for him. She looked at him for several seconds, turning his face gently by the chin, as if trying to make a decision. "I rather hesitate to ask, but would you like me to remove those scars? I rather like them, they add character to your face and they don't really mar your beauty but if you're sensitive about them I'd be happy to get rid of them for you. If you want to keep them I'll simply draw on your other cheek." Gojyo blinked. If she had been less straightforward and thoughtful he'd have been sure she was hitting on him but she was smiling at him in pleasantly, simply waiting for his answer. Just as well. Fox women had a reputation for being vindictive if turned down and he hadn't even noticed anyone but Hakkai for months now, and frankly, couldn't imagine wanting anyone else. Oh, he played the game, chatting up the women, making a fool of himself but only to protect Hakkai. The fewer people who knew of their relationship, the better. Sanzo and Goku were quite enough. They had to provide strength for one another, not make one another vulnerable.

"I don't think I want you to remove them. They remind me of what I was and how far I've come." He glanced at Hakkai and grinned.

"Then you _definitely_ don't want rid of them! Be proud! You survived." He grinned back at her. She turned his face, raised her brush, sang and swept the strokes onto his left cheek, drew the character in light before his eyes and sang her simple melody.

"And now, Master Hakkai, it's your turn!" She washed her brush and dipped it in green ink. "You're the subtle one, aren't you? The strategist. The others go in with their weapons but you fight with your spirit and your brains. I've rarely seen ki as powerful as yours in a changeling. They must be terrified of you, in spite of your gentle appearance." She smoothed the green ink onto his cheek, sang, and traced the light through the air.

"There!" She seemed pleased with her handiwork. "Now all I need to do is awaken the spell and fuse it!" She made a series of mudras, spoke each of their names and sang the notes again. The colors flared about them and reached out for one another. They met and fused, creating a web of colored light between them. The light faded, but the web remained.

_?_ Sanzo sent the thought out through the web.

_I'm here!_ Goku sent back, beaming him a wonder-filled smile.

_And I!_ Replied Hakkai.

_Me,too!_ Gojyo grinned.

Seruei laughed. "You see? It works!"

Now you'll need to go to my journal to see pt 2. There's a link in my profile page.


	2. Chapter 3

Saiyuki belongs to Minekura Kazuya, not, alas to me.

Chapter 3

They knew that it wasn't going to be easy. They discussed it and decided that it would be a good idea to leave the road and continue through the forest by back roads and on foot. Seruei took up her brush again and drew them a map that would show them how to get through the mountains, showed them places to cross rivers, places to hide, places to camp where it would be safe to light fires, secret trails known only to Seruei and her people. She knew every animal within a hundred miles and if they carried her token they would help and guide them. She marked every tiny rabbit trail on that map, anything that might help, including the dens of her friends. Homura's people were searching the mountains but she thought that with her help and a little luck that they might just get through. She wanted to guide them herself but Sanzo absolutely refused. She had been hugely helpful so far and he felt they could not impose on her any further. She needed to care for her children and their welfare was more important. She went to the chest and pulled out a little velvet bag, opened it and shook a heavy silver ring out onto her palm. It had her name engraved on the bezel. She took Sanzo's right hand and slid it onto the little finger.

"This is my token," She said "show it to any animal you meet and they will allow you to pass and help you if they can. You'll find the wolves particularly helpful. They're smart, loyal and always hunting. If there's anything going on they'll know."

"I don't know how to thank you for all your help, Seruei." He replied.

"Thank me when you're safe at the next settlement." Her apple green eyes were serious. Then she smiled. "And be sure you visit me on your way home!"

It was a cold, bright day and Sanzo was very glad that they'd re-equipped recently. They left more food behind than they'd anticipated because they had limited space in their backpacks and a great deal to carry. Once out of the mountains civilization was only a day or two away, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem, even if they ran out. Fortunately their tents and sleeping bags were light, as well as warm.

It was actually a very beautiful place to walk, wild and rugged but with the map showed them paths that were relatively easy to follow. Sanzo noticed that Goku was particularly enjoying it and often took to the bare branches of the trees. He said that the view up there was spectacular and that he could see for miles. His happiness and boundless enthusiasm made Sanzo smile.

They saw nothing and nobody all of the first morning but around lunchtime they found they were being shadowed by a pack of wolves.

_We should try and get them to help us._ Goku said. _Is there some way we can show them Seruei's ring?_

_The only way to do that is the obvious, straightforward way. I'll go over there._ Sanzo replied.

_Do you want me to come with you? They look pretty scary._ Goku suggested.

_No, Saru. This is my job and I will do it alone._

Sanzo walked slowly towards the wolves, his hand outstretched, with the ring in his palm. The wolves watched him warily but they didn't seem disposed to attack him just yet. He placed the ring on a log and backed away. The largest wolf stalked forward and looked at the ring, then touched it with his nose, then recoiled in shock.

_You're the Lady's friend?_ The wolf regarded him with unblinking orange eyes.

_Yes, we all are. She gave us the ring in the hope that you would help us._ said Sanzo.

_She's one of Inari's people, and our survival depends on her favor and that of her kinsman. She is our friend. Of course we will help you. What do you need?_ Sanzo heaved a sigh of relief.

_A guide to see us clear of the mountains and to help us elude those who hunt us?_ He asked.

_The dark man in the cloak of fire and his pack?_ Replied the wolf.

_Yes. War Prince Homura._

_I cannot promise to succeed, Elder Brother, but we will do all we can. The are many paths, many places to hide, but there are dangers here that have nothing to do with those who hunt you. The mountains and the winter have their own perils._

_I understand that and thank you for your help. I doubt that we could make it though without your assistance._

_Take the ring and give it to the members of your pack, then we'll all understand one another._ Sanzo nodded, picking the ring up and heading back to the others. The wolf pack followed.

"This expands our telepathic connection to include the wolves. All you need to do is touch it. They'll help us as much as they can. They're Seruei's allies." He passed it to Goku, who's eyes widened and he laughed. He bowed to the wolves, his hands clasped before him.

"Oh my..." Said Hakkai as the ring was passed to him.

"Shit!" Gojyo expostulated and almost dropped the heavy ring into a snowdrift.

The wolves stayed close all day, showing them the best trails, some of them going off at various intervals to hunt and returning with part of their kills for their companions. At one point they encountered a bear, who took a look at the fierce-looking party and deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, lumbered off into the forest. They stopped as the shadows started to lengthen and pitched camp, while Hakkai prepared a meal of the hunted meat, supplemented by their own supplies. The night became cold after sunset and they huddled around the fire for a time, planning. The wolves were a mine of information about the area and they had been watching Homura for two days now. He was a stranger and they didn't trust him. If Sanzo and his company could get rid of them they'd be delighted and would do all they could to help.

_Where did your scouts last see him?_ Asked Sanzo.

_This morning he was camped two valley's over with his men. You are heavily outnumbered, even with our assistance._ Replied Greypelt, the pack leader.

_I know, but if we can prevent his troops from joining the battle, or take him by surprise we stand a chance. Is there any way of avoiding him?_ Sanzo was thoughtful.

_We will do our best to keep him out of his way but if he is actually stalking you that could be difficult._

_I know, we're under no illusions. Goku, would the Sage be prepared to help us?_

Goku nodded. _Yes, when I choose to remove my limiter. He won't go after you or the others and I've told him about the wolves so they're safe, too. Anyone else is fair game, though, and he'll be completely merciless, especially if someone's threatening you. He likes you._

_You've been speaking to him?_

_Of course. I talk to him a lot. He's lonely and he knows a lot of interesting stuff. I keep him company and he teaches me things. _Goku seemed very pleased about it.

_What does he teach you?_ Sanzo was intrigued now.

Goku smiled mischievously. _At the moment, kundalini yoga and a bit of ki gong. He says I have quite an aptitude!_ Sanzo actually colored. Hakkai chuckled and Gojyo gave a ribald laugh.

_Oi, Sanzo-sama, you're going to have to watch him! When people find out about this you'll be beating them off with a stick!_

_Well, if you try anything, kappa, you'll be eating lead!_ Sanzo looked so fierce that Gojyo recoiled before him. Then he recovered his poise and lit a cigarette. Goku stepped forward in case he needed to intervene. Sanzo would not tolerate being taunted and Goku was well aware of that.

_Sensitive, aren't you? You'll have no competition from me but you might have to watch out for Homura._ Gojyo gave him an astute look. _And be careful. That possessiveness makes you both vulnerable. _He took another drag from his cigarette. Sanzo made a small, disgusted noise and turned away from him. He knew Gojyo was right but he'd sooner cut his tongue out than admit it. Just as Gojyo had expected.

Sanzo woke to the sound of howling wolves. Then, moments later he realized that he was unbelievably cold. He remembered that he'd been warm when he went to sleep, curled up around Goku, snug in their warm sleeping bag, beneath several blankets. Where _was_ Goku? He reached for his lover, and found him, still at his side, but supine and his skin cool to the touch. He should have been snuggled close, warm and comforting. He drew a deep breath that caught on the freezing air and he opened his eyes just enough to see. There was someone leaning over Goku, kissing him. Now that just wasn't on! Long dark, silky hair tumbled over Goku's face and a heavy, pale, silk kimono spilled over the sleeping bag. Sanzo could feel that Goku was still alive but his ki was uncharacteristically weak. Goku's ki usually blazed, even in sleep. Then Sanzo realized what had happened. Goku's strength had attracted a yukionna. The wolves were howling in warning. Sanzo reached for his gun, sliding his finger across the trigger. He rolled up, swiftly, onto one elbow, aiming as he did so.

He fired three times into her crouching form, without saying a word. She dissolved into the darkness. Goku hadn't moved. Tossing his gun aside, Sanzo pulled him into his arms, trying to warm him, pulling the sleeping bag tight about them both. He could hear the wolves whining, anxiously outside the tent and Gojyo and Hakkai talking and moving about.

_Sanzo, what's wrong?_ Hakkai's thought sounded in Sanzo's mind.

_A snow demon, she's attacked Goku._

_Is he all right?_ Hakkai replied, and Sanzo heard the whir of an opening zipper as Hakkai got out of his sleeping bag.

_I don't know,_ Sanzo's voice was desperate. _He's alive but so cold..._

_Keep him as warm as you can, I'll be there in a moment._ Hakkai was outside now and Sanzo could see him turning on their little camp stove and heating water. A moment later he was inside their tent, stooping low over Goku, checking his temperature, his pulse as Sanzo held him. He shone a little torch into the youth's eyes. If he was surprised at their shared sleeping bag he made no comment.

_He's unconscious but he survived the initial attack, so he should be all right. He's very, very strong and he has every reason to want to come back to us._ He gazed sympathetically at Sanzo, who knew he must be pale as a ghost. Sanzo cradled Goku's head against his shoulder, pulling the hood of the bag over the youth's head.

_I'm going to go and make him something hot to drink. You did manage to kill her, didn't you? It wouldn't be good of she was still prowling around out here._ Hakkai asked.

_No, I'm certain I got her. I saw her disintegrate in the muzzle flash._

_You OK?_ Gojyo was just outside the tent.

_Go and help Sanzo warm Goku up. He's just had a close encounter with a yukionna._

_Oh shit!_ Said Gojyo and waited for Hakkai to leave the tent before slithering in himself and lying against Goku's other side.

_You OK, Sanzo? You don't look well. She didn't drain you, too, did she?_ Gojyo looked concerned as he reached to turn on the lantern. The light fell across Goku's pale face and Sanzo felt a wave of anguish pass through him. It must have shown.

_Sit him up, then we can hold him between us. We can get him much warmer that way._ Gojyo suggested. At any other time Sanzo would have brandished his gun in the kappa's face and told him to keep his filthy, perverted hands to himself but this situation was far too serious to refuse his help, so Sanzo carefully sat Goku up and held him against his chest and Gojyo supported from behind with his hands resting on Sanzo's shoulders. Goku's dark hair fell across his white face and there were huge, bruised shadows under his eyes. Then he sighed and started to breathe more deeply.

_I think he's coming around..._ said Sanzo, as Goku's fingers scrabbled weakly at his chest.

"Sanzo?" Goku murmured.

_It's alright, Saru, you're safe. She's gone._

_I'm so cold..."_ His arms slid around Sanzo's waist, seeking both comfort and body heat.

_Do you remember anything?_ Asked Gojyo.

_Just a really bad dream. I was freezing cold and someone was sitting on my chest and drawing all the heat out of my body through my mouth._

_It wasn't a dream, little saru. We were visited by a yukionna. The wolves woke me or I may not have realized until it was too late. She went after you first._ Sanzo continued, feeling acutely grateful to the faithful wolves. He had a strong feeling that Goku couldn't have been permanently killed by the demon but he never wanted to hold his lover dead in his arms again, even for a moment. Goku must have picked up on his feelings because he snuggled comfortingly against Sanzo's shoulder.

_It's alright, Sanzo, she couldn't have killed me, but I do understand._

_How do you feel, Goku?_ Gojyo's mental voice was gentle. There was no teasing now, just a big, warm, comforting kappa.

_OK, I think. Dazed, but I'm not cold now. Thankyou..._

_Nah, don't mention it kid! I'm just glad you made it. The priest would've been unbearable if anything had happened to you!_ He grinned. Sanzo grumbled something indistinctly into Goku's hair.

_Yeah, yeah, 'like you care'!_ Gojyo rolled his eyes. _Give it up, Sanzo-sama, nobody believes you!_

Hakkai came back into the tent with drinks that steamed in the lamplight.

_Glad to see you're back with us Goku! Drink?_

_Thanks!_ Goku grinned as Sanzo and Gojyo released him.

They sipped their drinks as several of the wolves watched anxiously from the tent opening. Their goddess had asked for their help and they wanted to do all they could to help her friends. The yukionna's attack had frightened them because they hadn't been able to stop her. Hakkai went and spoke gently to them. They whined but quieted. Goku edged closer to Sanzo and the Sanzo put a supportive arm about the youth's shoulders. Goku leaned against him. It seemed the most normal, natural thing in the world.

_Are you OK, now, Goku?_ asked Gojyo. Goku turned his head and smiled sleepily.

_Yeah, I'm fine, Gojyo._ Gojyo nodded but Hakkai wasn't as convinced. He checked Goku's temperature and pulse, gave him a small gift of ki and ruffled his hair, affectionately.

_You'll be fine after a night's sleep, Goku._ He smiled. Some of the wolves got up and slunk off into the night. _They've gone to hunt down some breakfast for you!_ Hakkai seemed amused. Goku chuckled.

_I'll remember to thank them!_ He replied, touched. _And you two, as well._ He turned deep golden eyes on Hakkai, who smiled kindly in response.

_That's quite all right, Goku. Gojyo, we should retire. Goku needs to sleep. Keep him warm, Sanzo, and with his constitution he'll be recovered by morning._ Gojyo nodded and they both left.

Sanzo took Goku's empty cup from him, pulled him down into the sleeping bag, drew the blankets around them and pulled the hood over Goku's head. He was so attentive that Goku laughed a little breathlessly.

_Don't get used to it, Saru. We need to be ready to travel tomorrow._ Sanzo said, but smiled as he did so. He reached to turn off the lantern.

_I know, Sanzo. Don't worry, I'm fine._

_Well, Hakkai told me to keep you warm and I intend to._ He pulled Goku into his arms and Goku snuggled into them gratefully. He hooked his leg hooked over Sanzo's hip and wrapped his arms about his chest.

_I'm not complaining..._ Goku smiled adoringly at him and Sanzo kissed him, unable to resist. He savored, taking his time and kissing Goku deeply and slowly. Goku murmured into his mouth, eager for the sweep of Sanzo's tongue, his breath, his taste. He shuddered. It still amazed Sanzo that he had this effect on the little elemental. He always seemed so eager, so full of love and yet unable to get close enough. Sanzo wanted to open himself enough to give Goku what he needed but he was still afraid to be that vulnerable. Not for very much longer, though. All those carefully constructed defenses were slowly being _deconstructed_ under Goku's gentle, loving assault. He was gracefully avoiding every pitfall, every trap that Sanzo had set all those years ago to stop himself caring too deeply for him. Sanzo finally realized that even as the monkey-child he had brought back to the temple, Goku had been courting him. Now, although until recently he would have laughed in the face of anyone had suggested it, the youth was indispensable to him. Looking back, and remembering Kanzeon's words concerning their karmic bond, he suspected that it had been that way from the earliest moments of their relationship but he had simply been too damaged and blind to see it.

He saw it now and he would never lose sight of it again.

Goku lay warm and pliant in his arms, but Sanzo concerned, first and foremost, for his welfare, broke their kiss and settled the youth against him. He wanted him, yes, but Goku needed to sleep and that was by far the most important thing.

_?_ Goku's thought was sleepy but he was more than willing.

_No little Saru, you need to rest and regain your strength. You may need everything you have tomorrow._ Sanzo stroked Goku's hair away from his eyes, his fingers brushing the limiter.

_Sleep, my saru._

Your _saru_? Goku smiled.

_Yes, all mine._ He smiled back, his promise kept. Goku made a delighted little sound and closed his eyes


End file.
